Thomas Bertone as a Devil
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On Earth of the year 2090, Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragons and Angels appeared on Earth as humans and no one knew about them. Thomas Bertone is a student at Kuoh Academy and meets a couple Devils and Reincarnated Devils. What will happen to Thomas after he dies by an organization called The Assassinators?
1. Chapter 1

In a school named Kuoh Academy, a kid named Thomas Bertone is a student that never goes to class and walks around the school for the day. Skips class everyday so he didn't have to learn anything. His parents died in a car accident 3 years ago. Thomas really doesn't care about school because of that accident 3 years ago. As soon as the bell rang to leave the school, Thomas left and turned into a car and drove away. He turned into a 2010 Bertone Mantide and drove outta there.

Thomas drove around for 6 hours and then noticed that he was being followed and Thomas smiled and the driver behind him asked, "What will he do? He knows that he's being followed."

Thomas drifted around the corner and the driver saw that and as soon as the driver got to the corner, the car wasn't there and Thomas crossed the street slowly and another car appeared and Thomas saw that and said, "Oh shit."

Rias Gremory, her peerage and Helina Vepar and her peerage watched him in this situation from the cameras and Thomas looked at both cars and said, "Good enough."

Thomas turned 1 arm into a wheel and put it on the ground and drove up the building and the drivers yelled, "Dammit. Get down here you little brat. Do you want to die like your parents?"

Thomas heard that and smiled and continued driving till he got to the top of the building and stayed there for awhile.

The driver exited his car and took out his gun and said, "Let's begin the fun everyone."

All of the cars appeared and they all took out there guns and Thomas looked down and saw them all and said, "Oh boy. This should be fun."

Thomas ran to the door and locked it up tight and then started jumping on to the roofs of buildings and the drivers ran up the stairs to get to the roof and couldn't get the door open and Thomas said, "That'll keep them at bay for awhile. It's time for me to relax and eat."

Thomas took his backpack off and took out his food and started eating it and then the door broke open and Thomas continued eating with no concerns and the driver yelled, "Find him. And assassinate him like we did to his mother, father and his 2 lovely sisters."

Thomas heard that and said, "They loved me more than anyone in this world ever could."

Thomas threw his food with anger and stood up and yelled, "Shoot me dammit."

George Simmons laughed and said, "Found him."

He aimed his guns at him and Thomas put his arms out and Helina asked, "What is he doing?"

Rias answered, "Just watch."

Thomas smiled and looked up and George said, "Goodbye Thomas."

Thomas said, "I love you all. And forgive me God."

Thomas started running toward them and George saw that and said, "He's not going to make it here."

Henry James yelled, "Fire."

Thomas jumped up high and made to them and said, "I'm here guys. It's time to die."

Henry appeared behind him and grabbed him and George shot at him, but Thomas bent down and Henry flew over his body and the bullet hit him and Thomas turned his arm into a wheel and slammed it into his head and said, "Spin."

He squashed Henry's head and everyone saw that and said, "You killed him. Are you a criminal or something?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. But you all are."

They started shooting at him and half of the bullets hit him and Thomas stood there with blood dripping down his body and Helina said, "Damn. He didn't stand a chance against them."

Rias stared at him and George walked toward him and said, "He's dead. Let's go."

As soon as George turned around, Thomas grabbed his head and broke it and then just stood there like nothing happened and they heard George fall and turned around and saw George on the ground and asked, "What happened George?"

He didn't answer and then they noticed a little bit of movement from Thomas and said, "You bastard. You killed him."

They reloaded there guns and then shot at him again and Thomas felt the shots and then his eyes closed and collapsed.

They smiled and walked toward him and checked if he was dead or not and said, "Now he's dead."

Thomas laid there with his eyes closed and said, "Long red crimson hair. Do you think that I should have stayed in class instead of skipping class? If you think so, allow me to live once more. If not, let me die and I get to be with my 2 sisters."

They heard that and asked, "What is his relationship with them?"

Helina and Rias had long crimson hair and Thomas closed his eyes again. Helina said, "I got it. He's mine."

Rias asked, "Are you sure?"

Helina answered, "Yep. I want to get to know him more."

Rias said, "OK. Go ahead."

Helina disappeared and appeared above Thomas's body and said, "Well, am I the crimson-haired girl that you were looking for."

Thomas heard that and said, "I can't see you right now. But you sound like the girl that I was talking about."

Helina smiled and put a pawn chess piece on him and nothing happened and Helina put 2 of them on him and nothing happened. She continued putting them on till his body absorbed them.

So as soon as she put 8 on, his body absorbed them and Helina said, "Now you work for me and yes, you should go back to school. So stop skipping class."

Thomas's healed immediately and Thomas opened his eyes and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Helina Vepar. You already know who I am right."

Helina answered, "Thomas Bertone. The Car Transformer."

Thomas smiled and stood up and said, "I must thank you. And I must hate you. But I won't tell you why though."

Thomas walked to the other end of the roof and Rias said, "He's been waiting for her to appear. Interesting."

Akeno Himejima said, "He's the Car Transformer right."

Rias said, "Yep. He's the only 1 that can do that. I wonder why."

Thomas looked over the wall and saw all of the cars and Thomas smiled and said, "See you around Helina."

Helina heard that and said, "Yep."

Thomas jumped off of the rooftop and Helina saw that and landed in his car form and drove away and Trevor Lincoln saw the car and said, "Impossible."

Thomas stared at the cars and they entered there cars followed him and Thomas disappeared off of the streets and Helina saw that and asked, "Where'd he go?"

Thomas revved his engine behind her and Helina heard that and turned around and Rias saw the 2 twins staring at the screen and asked, "Why are you 2 staring at the screen?"

Mia and Maya Bertone answered, "You'll find out soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas stared at Mia and Maya and said, "It's good to be here."

Mia smiled and said, "Yes it is."

Maya said, "Now we get to be together."

Thomas heard that and said, "Yippee. I'm going home."

Rias said, "I can't let you do that Thomas."

Thomas asked, "Why not?"

Helina answered, "They took over your house."

Thomas stared at his arm and then they saw that and asked, "What's wrong Thomas?"

Thomas took his shirt off and showed them and asked, "What happened to you?"

Thomas answered, "The reason why they want me dead. A highly toxic poison inside my blood. Also, I have an ability that no one has accept for 3 people. Me and 2 others. We have something called Dragon Gear. A Dragon Gear holds the strongest dragons in the world. The Dragon Saint is 1 of them, Ancalagon the Black is another and the last 1 is Balerion A nicely big dragon. A Dragon Gear is the most dangerous gear a person can have."

Rias asked, "How strong and who has them?"

Thomas heard that and smiled and answered, "If you put all 13 Longinus's together, and then multiply that by 5, and that's how strong a Dragon's Gear is. And I don't know who has them. I'm the only 1 that I know that has 1. I have the Balerion. There is another reason why they want me dead."

Mia asked, "What would that be?"

Thomas turned around and showed a tattoo and Maya asked, "What? It's a tattoo. What about the tattoo?"

Thomas snapped his fingers and the dragon appeared and Rias said, "An actual dragon lives on your back."

Meleys, the Red Queen said, "Yes, I'm a real dragon. I chose him to protect me for a reason."

Everyone asked, "What is the reason?"

Meleys answered, "Thomas is 1 of many murderers. Slain dragons. And the slain dragons appear as tattoos now. If you have a tattoo on your back, you know that a dragon choose you to become the next Dragon King. But you must fight and kill all the other people that possess a tattoo. Those people want him dead because he killed there boss because he had a tattoo on his back."

Rias heard that and Thomas turned around and said, "When you find another 1, tell me."

Meleys said, "I got it. But beware, now you're in a completely different world. Devils are friends and enemies."

Rias said, "She has a point Thomas."

Mia said, "Interesting. I never knew that he had a dragon on his back."

Thomas said, "I've had her on my back for years."

Meleys said, "According to the current records, all of the dragons in the Underworld and Dragon Paradise have there eyes on you. Even the former Dragon King has his eye on you."

Ddraig said, "Tannin."

Issei Hyoudou said, "You know him."

Ddraig answered, "Yep. Tannin is the former Dragon King. He's a reincarnated devil now."

Thomas heard that and said, "Interesting."

Meleys said, "1 more thing Thomas, you have Dragon Slaying Magic right."

Thomas said, "Yes I do. What about it?"

Meleys answered, "Your next opponent is an actual dragon."

Thomas smiled and said, "OK. Where is this dragon?"

Meleys answered, "She'll find you. And she'll hunt you till she finds you."

Akeno asked, "What is up with him?"

Meleys said, "He's a killer. He's willing to do anything to keep himself alive."

Thomas heard that and said, "Death is all I know. Life is no fun. I've died many times. Brought back to life many different times."

Helina heard that and asked, "By whom?"

Thomas answered, "Dragons. But I don't know why."

Meleys heard that and said, "Dragons love you Thomas. They knew that this day would come. A war between humans that'll bring a new King. Tannin definitely knew that this war would come. And a man that slayed dragons would appear. Which would be you."

Thomas heard that and said, "Dragon Slayer you say. I don't care what I am. I'll have as much fun as I want."

Meleys said, "You seem to like this war Thomas."

Thomas said, "I've died plenty of times. Revived plenty of times. This war is the cause of it."

Helina asked, "What? That war caused you to die."

Thomas smiled and answered, "Yes. Possessed by 50 other dragons. You're the 51st."

Meleys said, "OK."

Thomas walked away and said, "I'm going to sleep. See you around."

Everyone heard that and Meleys said, "Wait for me."

Thomas turned around and walked back and picked his shirt up and put it on and Meleys appeared on his back as a tattoo and Thomas said, "Peace out guys."

Mia said, "Don't leave."

Thomas smiled and said, "I have to go. Or I'll be getting you into this war."

Balerion said, "It seems that it's almost time. I sense the dragon coming."

Thomas said, "Good."

Rias heard that and Thomas looked up and the dragon roared and everyone heard that and Thomas smiled and said, "She's here."

Meleys said, "Kill her."

A dragon appeared on the ground and said, "Thomas Bertone. You and I will fight to the death."

Thomas heard that and smiled.


End file.
